Yuugioh Meme
by ValykirieRevolution
Summary: A meme of Yuugioh. You know what Meme's are. A companion to my Harry Potter meme.


**Disclaimer: Duuur De Dur Deet de Dee-I don't own, Ah na na naaaaaaaaaaa! **

**AN: This is for when I got tagged by KoK-and it's about time I put this up. it's a Yuugioh styled meme. If you don't know what a meme is, then use your internet to find out. **

**Enjoy! **

**/////////////////////////////////////////**

_Who is your favorite character(s)?_

Ohhh tough call. Tie between all the darks and possibly Noa, Shizuka, and Alister. Ah for the sake of simplicity, I'll say Malik and Bakura.

* * *

_What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?_

Noa quickly shut off his computer, and hoped that the odd instant messages would go away.

* * *

_Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms-how would they react?_

The screams echoed through the night air and gave no indication of stopping. Two young men hung on for dear life. One with tan skin grabbed at the much paler man for dear life, the latter whooping and screaming like they were at Six Flags. Of course it wasn't a roller coaster they were riding; these two weren't exactly the pinnacle of conventional. The monster roared beneath them-yes that's right-Bakura and Malik were riding a monster's back like a mechanical bull.

Two other people entered the scene in response and looked gob smacked at the sight. The two riders paid no attention to the other duo gaping below them. Their mouths hung even lower when they heard the elated cheers. Before either of them got a change to do anything, the pair somehow managed to get the big creature to gallop away. Ichigo Kurosaki turned his partner Rukia Kuchki and wondered just who they were that they could ride away on the back of a hollow.

_Fandom: Bleach_

* * *

_**Pairings! **_

_**///////////////////////////////**_

_Who are you Yuugioh dream luuuurvebirds? _

Friendshipping AKA Jonouchi/Anzu-hey it could work. An alternate pairing would be cute Bakura/Malik-yes you read that right.

* * *

_How would these characters proclaim their undying love for each other?_

"Give it back!"

"Ah…let me see…hmm. I believe the answer is no."

Currently, two teenaged boys were practically wrestling on the floor-a slender golden object was being tugged back and forth between the two and the shouting matching escalated even higher.

"Its my Millennium Rod!" screamed the tanned boy named Malik.

"Not anymore!" screeched a the pale one known as Bakura.

With a resounding crash, the two fell onto the floor and an immediate fight for dominance commenced.

"ARRGHH! Give it back you Thief!"

"Well, I may have a penchant for things that don't belong to me, but…I do believe you've stolen my heart-"

Malik froze, letting more of Bakura's weight onto him, and looked up at the albino with confusion.

"Does anyone actually fall for that one?" he asked.

"How'd you like to find out?" replied Bakura, before he leaned closer.

* * *

_What would their first date be like? _

"Well this is a fine mess."

"Yes. We'll have to do it again sometime."

"Smart ass."

"You know you love it."

"OH look the guard's back!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Two teenaged boys sat rather close to one another, their arms interlinked and giggling like a pair of school girls. The two of them were the only ones in the jail cell, which was rather fortunate(for the other cellmates that is.) and the two couldn't help but laugh as they recounted how they ended up there. They looked briefly at each other, lavender and brown meeting one another before. Sharing a secret grin, the pair of them turned back to heckle their unfortunate jailer.

* * *

_Now…dress your favorite couple as each other!_

Bakura the great Thief King looked down at his apparel in distaste; Lavender wasn't really his color. It clashed violently with his pale skin and white hair. A bit of his navel peeked out from the pale hemline, and the baggy khaki pants felt uncomfortable. He just had to tease his companion.

"Ah, I can see how living underneath a rock has damaged your fashion sense." Bakura smirked when Marik growled at the barb.

"Well I see all of your dueling…or should I say losing to the Pharaoh seems to have driven you mad. Which is the only explanation as to why you would wear this." Marik countered, as he gestured down to the clothes.

The two stepped out of the dressing rooms, eyeing each other's apparel. Marik had the simple and slender jeans of Bakura's, with the usual blue and white striped shirt and long black trench coat over it. The color clash was most extreme with Marik's burnt gold skin and platinum hair.

Bakura was eyeing him aggressively, and Marik knew the other was planning his revenge at that moment.

"If you don't like it-don't were it-" he growled.

"Fine, I'll just take it off." Marik smirk as he shrugged off the trench coat, and pulled off the shirt.

Bakura growled, deep and throaty as he looked at Marik's bare, well muscled chest.

"You do have a point, but I'll be do the stripping…" Bakura pushed Marik back into a dressing room.

* * *

_Someone stole your favorite characters trading card_

The white haired thief cackled madly, his victims lay sprawled beneath him and made no sounds. Bakura's slender hands flipped through his deck, taking attendance and rearranging them into their proper places. He couldn't stop grinning, and it got even wider, and possible more malicious as he pocketed his Dark Necrofear.

"No one steals from me." was he last parting shot to the thugs on the ground.

* * *

_Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children? _

Surprisingly, the two had taken quite a liking to each other. Although both boys were dominant alpha types, the two saw each other as rivals after their first encounter to establish pecking order.

Atemu had escaped from his keepers and was roaming the city where he met the white haired boy escaping his own captors. Together the two created havoc all thought the city, and even more surprisingly were a equal match; if they joined forces it would be a frightening sight to behold.

But when they day ended and the two parted ways, promising to play again sometime, Atemu felt as if it was the best day he ever had.

* * *

_Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?_

"No, we don't need that."

"We don't?"

"Nope."

A hand withdrew from the shelf.

"Put it back."

A soft frustrated sigh.

Yugi pushed the cart along the isles, moving slowly along and gently chiding his dark, Yami. He was surprised to find that his other half had an enormous sweet tooth, and often he had to make sure Yami didn't pile up the cart with sweets and other assortments of things they didn't need.

Yugi was amused to see Yami's reactions to the modern world, which was one of the reasons he took Yami along with him. The other was to make sure that his dark didn't get into any trouble while he was away; being with Yami was sometimes trying to take care of a toddler. Oh speaking of which-

"Yami come back, we don't need anything from that isle!"

* * *

_Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation? _

He'd kill the mutt. He really would this time. He, Seto Kaiba was locked in a broom closet. Yes, that is absolutely true, and it made him mad. He could hear said mutt laughing like a lunatic. Or, really just alternating between child-like giggles and full blown fake super- villain laughter. It was the type of laugh someone made when they had gotten away with something. Currently Jounouchi Katsuya was the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Yes, it was true and Jounouchi was enjoying every minute of it.

Which was why Kaiba was locked in his broom closet, or else he would have the mutt put to sleep already. Although, Kaiba felt the was a silver lining, a underlying message, a lesson if you will.

He would never, ever let Mokuba and Noa get away with April Fools pranks again.

* * *

_Your favorite character(s) played DDR? Would they be chumps or champs?_

Yami looked sullenly at the large, stage-like podium with kicked puppy eyes. Yugi just rolled his eyes, knowing this was just a 'I'm-the-king-of-games-this-shouldn't-be-happening-to-me' moods. The entire gang, and a few of their other friends had shown up for an impromptu party. Currently Yami and Yugi sat a plastic table at the arcade, watching Valon and Jounouchi enthusiastically 'dueling' on the flashing platform.

The two were really into it, at the expense of their dignity. Alister had moved away from the group, looking interested in a shooting game, and Bakura had found a racing game and had pitted himself against Marik. The semi-crowed spent the time heckling the two young men, but Yami didn't care about that-he was beaten at a game of DDR. By his own light no less.

He'd never live it down.

* * *

_FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yuugioh related drabble to what pops up. _

Anzu felt a great excitement; a large cherry about to burst in her stomach. The kind of feeling she'd get before dancing. She took a deep breath, looking in the small mirror, and fixed her make-up before closing the mirror and swiftly putting back inside her tiny clutch. Trying not to let her hands shake, she put a sway in her walk as she continued to walk up to the door. She gave one last once over and let her excitement build; it was going to be their first-she raised a fist and rapped the door loudly.

It opened quickly and Jounouchi came into view. He looked every bit as excitedly nervous as her.

"You ready to go?" Anzu asked.

_Song: Yes, by Merry Clayton. It was not on my iPod-but it was the song that came up when I was watching Dirty Dancing. Yes I watch that movie. What? It's good-don't look at me like that! Just shut up! Stop laughing-I said shut up!_

* * *

_Your Move! Tag three or more authors!_

I tag Brat Princess, VaireEspirt(I KNOW I spelled that wrong), and frosted heavens. Or anybody else who wants to do it.

* * *


End file.
